True Companion
by 2footprints
Summary: Bella is in an abusive relationship, often counting on her best friend Jacob to pick up her broken pieces. Then she meets someone who would do anything to make her whole and happy again. First shot at fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**True Companion**

Chapter One

As I was driving home from work that day all that was in my mind was the newest guest at the Battered Women's Shelter I was employed at. Everything just seemed so ironic. My name is Bella, her name is Bella. She had a five year old daughter named Cassandra and that was my sister's name as well. She was at the shelter asking for help; any help to get away from her abusive boyfriend and the father of her daughter. When she rang the bell it took all I had to not cry seeing her broken face and bruises and this sweet little girl at her moms' side not knowing why she had to leave her daddy. I suppose that is one more similarity although no one else knows it. I work at the shelter every day trying to gain the strength from the victims who have left their abusive partners, if only I could do that as well.

I pulled into the parking lot and braced myself for what I could possibly be walking into. I just never knew, sometimes I would come home to dinner and other times I would come home to the house being a mess and Kevyn, my boyfriend, ranting and raving over something he heard or found or didn't believe me on. Don't get me wrong, I love Kevyn. Sometimes I don't know why but I do and therefore I feel this sense of companionship and yes even obligation towards him. When he is good he is so good and I don't know if it out weighs the bad or not yet.

I walked into my one bedroom apartment, smiling as my cat leapt from the couch onto my shoulders to welcome me home. Although it was small and could be in a better neighborhood, this was home. Yes sure I had to always lock my doors and windows and often times the water would get cold way before I was done with my bath but I loved being away from everyone and everything I grew up around and maybe just maybe this would help Kevyn and I to focus on making our relationship stronger.

Kevyn looked up at me and smiled, asking if I was ready to head out for the weekend. We were going back home, I almost completely forgot what with the activities at the shelter this morning. I was excited, it was Kevyn's birthday and although I wasn't able to go celebrate out at the bars with him quite yet I was still looking forward to hopefully having a fight free weekend and catching up with my family. As we headed out the door I noticed that he had already been drinking, I smiled and laughed to myself knowing that most days I would be upset but not today, today was his birthday and we were bound to get along. Right?

****Several things: First I promise it gets into ExB and all of the rest of the characters, the first several chapters set the tone as well as give a little drama and a little life story from my past. The chapters get longer and I think better so please keep reading!

R&R 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Driving home was usually relaxing, it wasn't a long drive and I was usually unwound by the time we arrived back in Forks, WA. About half way there we stopped for gas and some young guy was at the register. I paid him and left, giving a little wave and that was all it took to set Kevyn off. Wow, I thought to myself, maybe he had more than a couple beers already. As we set off driving again I could tell he was just fuming and I waited for what was sure to be a list of profanities to come out his mouth. As I looked over at him he had tears in his eyes and I became scared, he never cried unless he was apologizing. Suddenly, my car veered to the right as he grabbed my steering wheel, causing other cars to slam on their brakes and honk their horns. I screamed, thanking myself silently for putting my seat belt on. He began yelling how if he couldn't have me no one could and that we could crash and he would be happy knowing at least we died together. I immediately became focused and slowly lifted my foot off the gas and onto the brake, gaining control of my steering wheel again. I stopped and asked him to get out the car. When he didn't I told him that I am sure someone probably called the cops and he slapped me. The pain didn't register immediately, not until I realized that this was the first time that he actually hit me. The tears began to flow and I realized that it hurt, more than just the pain, but the realization that someone who supposedly loved me could possibly hurt me this way. Why and how could he do that to me?

After a few minutes of feeling sorry for myself I stopped crying and pulled back onto the freeway. The rest of the drive was relatively quiet and by the time we pulled up into his parent's driveway we had both decided to pretend everything was fine for the night. I almost believed it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

I woke up on Kevyn's bed around three am, damn he still wasn't there. I looked out the window and saw his parents, brother and friends all over at the neighbor's house so I quickly dressed and decided that if I wanted to be part of his birthday then it was up to me to make myself noticed and have a good time. I put the smile on my face and his mom offered me a beer which I happily took. I went inside their house to look for Kevyn and there he was, lips locked on his neighbors, her hands unbuckling his pants and I just stared. I couldn't even look away although my eyes screamed for me to do just that. After what seemed like hours but I am certain was only seconds they looked over to me and Kevyn immediately stopped and tried reaching out to me. I stormed out the house, got in my car and drove. I stopped by a park and although it was July the air was cold and damp as it usually was in the town where it is almost constantly under a cover of clouds and rain. At least for now it matched my mood. I pulled out my cell phone and called the one person who I knew would be awake and even if he wasn't I knew he would never ignore a phone call from me, my best friend Jacob. Jacob answered on the second ring and although I was determined to not cry, as soon as he asked what was wrong (he always could tell what I was feeling) I broke down, telling him everything from the day and before I knew it my phone was beeping letting me know it was out of battery. I sighed, thanked Jacob for listening although I wouldn't be surprised if he had fallen asleep on the phone given the fact that he had said maybe two words and listened to him say "you deserve a true companion Bella." I told him goodnight and decided that it was best to try and get a few hours sleep before making it to the family reunion scheduled for the next day. With another and longer sigh, I dried my eyes, wiped my hands off on my pajama pants and went back to my car, returning to the place I once considered a safe home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

My eyes opened taking in the small bedroom, dark curtains hiding Mother's Earth mood today and felt arms wrapped snuggly around me, Kevyn's fingers playing with my hair. I breathed deep until I remembered. These were the arms that were around someone else a few hours before, the fingers that slapped me just a day earlier. Ugh. For a moment I had really hoped it was all a dream. I untangled myself from his hold and quickly ran to the restroom to assess the damage from last nights emotions. My eyes were red and puffy, a red mark still from where his hand had been across my cheek. My hair a wild mess and some dirt still on my hand and arms from when I laid down in the park. Not so bad I thought to myself, jumping in the hot shower and feeling my muscles instantly relax.

I felt much better after getting clean and refreshed I decided to get an early start to my day with the family. I rarely used make up however dug some out of his mom's cupboard to try and cover up the red blotch still slightly visible. I headed out the door with Kevyn still blissfully unaware of my absence and stepped outside, surprised to see the sun peeking through the grey clouds. Immediately I became happier, not helping the small smile that played on my face whenever I saw the sun that occasionally made its presence to our town.

Suddenly I stopped, noticing a flash of light in the woods behind the house. I looked closer and decided it must be my imagination. There was no way I saw what looked like a running rainbow, perhaps I didn't get enough sleep and the sun was really messing with my eyes. I couldn't help the shiver that ran through me however; I couldn't help but feel like I wasn't the only one out in this early morning sunlight and although I wasn't afraid I couldn't stop but look once more in the woods curious to see my rainbow again before getting in my old beat up car.

****AN- please stick with this story….some drama to ensue!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

*****AN- This is an extra long chapter with some drama and new introductions! Enjoy and review please!

Charlie opened the door with a smile on his face, wow it has been so long since I have seen him.

"Hey Bells!" he called as I got out of my car, some rust falling off as I shut the door.

"Hey Char-dad!" I called back, walking up the drive way and making sure I didn't trip over the divots in the grass getting to the front steps. I gave Charlie a quick hug, backing away quickly and turning red. We never were ones for showing emotion and love but I guess I just needed the comfort for a moment. He glanced behind me, a curious expression on his face.

"No Kevyn today Bella?" he asked

"Umm no, he had a long night last night and I told him to catch up on sleep," I lied, not quite knowing how to avoid any follow up questions. Lucky for me we were interrupted by another car door slamming, and I looked up to see my 6'2 best friend looming up the drive, his silly grin on his face.

"Bella, Charlie!" he called, "How in the heck are ya?"

"Hey there Jake, what are you doing here this early?" I asked, trying to hide the smile threatening to come out just by his presence. I felt so lucky to have two suns today, the sunshine filtering through the trees and warming the air, and my own personal sun that was quickly warming my heart with his smile.

We all headed inside and Charlie took out two cans of soda for Jacob and me, and a beer for himself. We all sat around the table, catching up on each other's lives; Charlie's fishing expeditions, Jacob's work on his Volkswagen and my job and life on my own. Too soon others began to arrive. I greeted Sue, my dad's girlfriend with a smile and hug and gave a wave to her two children Seth and Leah. They were truly a wonderful family and I was so happy that Charlie has found someone to open up to again. It made it even better knowing that Jacob was such good friends with Sue's children. I was feeling much better by midday and didn't even have to pretend to laugh or smile, it began to come naturally again. Jake caught my eye a couple times, concern written over his face, but I winked and smiled, easing his worries that I am sure had much to do with the night before and my phone call to him.

There was a quick knock on the door and Jacob got up to answer, turning and giving me a small smile of apology before opening the door and allowing Kevyn to walk in. Kevyn quickly made his way over to my side and kissed my cheek, I hid the wince that threatened to show, not wanting anyone to know that it was still slightly tender.

"Can I talk to you Bella?" Kevyn asked quietly.

"Of course," I replied already slightly nervous about what type of conversation was about to occur. We walked outside and towards the woods, following the path that I have never actually tried to discover where it went to. Hiking never was my thing given my sense of direction and poor coordination.

He turned me around, fire in his eyes. "What the hell is Jake doing here? You invite him over and yet leave me at home to wonder where you have been all day?"

I backed away from him, fear beginning to consume me. "No Kev, he showed up on his own I promise! I just thought we could use some space is all" I whimpered, my back now against a tree. His hands were suddenly around my throat, catching me off guard. I gasped, not quite able to get a full breath of air and began to thrash trying to get out of his grasp and at the same time looking at him, hoping to convey my panic and discomfort, sure that he wasn't actually trying to hurt me. I began to get dizzy, all oxygen gone from my lungs and I no longer was able to even focus on the words that Kevyn was saying, hearing only the occasional profanity and name calling coming from him as I was quickly slipping into a state of unconsciousness.

"Bella! Bella where are you?" I was hearing from a distance. "Oh my gosh man what are you doing to her? Get off of her, can't you see her lips are blue!" Suddenly Kevyn's hands were off of me and a whoosh of air came into my lungs, clearing the fog in my head and allowing me to look up and see the scene unfolding before me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

****Thanks to all for the reviews! I appreciate the honesty and so far everyone seems to like it! Now for the introduction of….  duh Edward! (AN)

I watched in awe as Jacob pulled Kevyn off of me, knocking both himself and Kevyn onto the forest floor. I took that as my sign to back further away and sink down to the ground, assessing my body for bruises, scrapes and any sore spots. Obviously my throat was very sore, I moved my neck around attempting to stretch it out when I suddenly felt a cold chill down my neck and back. I gasped and looked behind me but there was no one there. I looked back to the front of me and saw Kevyn attempting to hit Jacob, but Jacob was stronger and was holding his own. Out of nowhere a growl erupted and a flash of white jumped in between me and the fight between Jacob and Kevyn. I looked up and a pair of golden eyes, the color of an autumn leaf or melted butterscotch stared down at me curiously before leaping gracefully towards my what I now decided was ex-boyfriend and my best friend. This beautiful being was putting himself in a dangerous position and I instantly felt protective for reasons unknown. I screamed my voice hoarse from the choking incident, "Please, all of you just stop!"

Jacob backed out of the group and looked back and forth between myself, Kevyn, and this bronze haired angel before snarling and running to my side. At the same time Kevyn was thrown several feet in the air, hitting his back on a tree before getting up and running quickly away. I looked around for this angel of mine but as quickly as he came he was gone.

"Are you ok Bells?" Jake asked.

"I think so, you could have been hurt Jake, you didn't have to come look for me. I don't think he meant to be so rough" I croaked out in one long breath.

"Humph," Jacob laughed, "yeah Bella, I am so sure you could have handled him all on your own."

"Speaking of handling anything, who was that guy?" I asked Jacob, thinking maybe it was a friend of his that stepped in between.

"I have no idea but as soon as he was around I swear there was this stench that came with him" Jacob replied.

That was odd to me because I didn't smell anything but my throat hurt to bad and my body too sore to try and argue with him. I got off the floor with Jacob's help and we slowly made our way back to Charlie's house, Jacob supporting much of my weight as I realized just how much of my body ached from this latest incident.

"My God Bella what happened to you?" Charlie screamed.

"It's nothing dad, I slipped and fell and I am lucky Jacob here came to find me or I would have been lost for good in those woods." I tried jokingly saying, all the while looking at Jacob, pleading with my eyes for him to go with this story.

"Kevyn left you alone in the woods?" he asked suspiciously

"No," I replied, "I kind of walked away from him after we fought."

Jacob looked at me and then at Charlie and smugly stated, "It was a good thing I found her sir, it sure looks like she needs someone to watch her every moment or danger just tends to find her." They both laughed then and the tension began to leave the room.

I made my way upstairs, listening to Jacob and Charlie banter back and forth over the latest game on TV, I couldn't even tell you what sport it was. I headed to the bathroom and washed my face and brushed my teeth, then decided maybe a bath is what I needed to make the aches in my muscles go away. Besides, with being home I might as well make use of the hot water, not like the water I was forced to use back at my apartment.

As I let the water soak my muscles, feeling the soreness slip away, my mind drifted to the set of eyes that I felt had seen the depths of my soul in that split second. I have never seen anyone with such a beautiful color; I couldn't get his face out of my head. And where did he come from? He was so fast and so quiet, and so incredibly beautiful. _Stop it Bella!_ I scolded myself. _Look at what you put yourself through tonight and you are thinking of another boy already?_ What was wrong with me? But this was no boy. No this was an angel. I was sure of it. A gorgeous angel sent to save me and help Jacob in fighting my monster of a boyfriend. Well, ex-boyfriend I reminded myself.

I don't know how long I laid there, my eyes slowly drooping and my body completely relaxed. Suddenly I jolted awake, aware of my body freezing. _It's just the water Bella_, I told myself_, chill out. Ha ha. No pun intended_ I snickered as I quickly jumped from the tub and wrapped a towel around myself.What time was it anyway? All was quiet downstairs and I hurried down to check and make sure Charlie was sleeping. He was, on the couch as usual. I went back to my room, well old room I suppose, and crawled under the hand made leopard quilt my aunt had made me for my 16th birthday. I drifted quickly off to sleep dreaming of golden autumn leaves, hands closing around my throat, and a second pair of hands, so much colder, pulling me to safety.

I awoke early the next morning, my throat still tender and my muscles aching. I stretched them out, trying to ease some of the pain and noticed that it again was sunny outside. I smiled and got out of bed, heading straight to the bathroom to see what type of makeup I would have to use to cover up the marks Kevyn surely left the night before. There were bruises around my neck; just a couple fingers though, nothing that couldn't be hidden with a turtle neck of some sort. Luckily I had forced myself to go shopping prior to heading home and had even bought a short sleeve shirt with a turtleneck. Perfect. I threw that on with a pair of jeans and headed downstairs to find Charlie already gone, fishing I am sure. I sat around deciding what I wanted to do with my day and petting Roxie, my cat. Of course I had to bring her with, she goes with me anytime I am away from the apartment for more than a day. After I ate breakfast and gave Roxie the bowl finish the milk from, I put away the dishes and headed outside. Although there was no reason for me to believe I would see my angel again, I couldn't help but begin the walk down the path that led to the spot where the fight occurred last night and where I first saw this gorgeous creature. I saw the marks of the scuffle in the dirt on the ground and kept walking, not quite sure where I was headed but at the same time not wanting to turn around and have to face the day that would surely include contact with Kevyn and some big decisions.

"Hello," came the most delicious sounding voice I have heard in my life. Startled, I looked up from the ground where I was currently trying to not trip and fall on my face. No one was there so I looked behind me too. _Bad idea_ I thought to myself as I tripped over my own foot and began to fall forward. I closed my eyes expecting impact and although I hit something hard it certainly was not the ground, unless the ground was cold as ice and could chuckle.

There I was staring up into those butterscotch eyes as this angel was chuckling at my inability to walk, yet again rescuing me and the only thing that came out of my mouth was "don't laugh, it was your fault." This caused him to laugh even harder and it was then I realized he couldn't possibly be an angel, angel's don't actually hold people and talk to them do they?

Who knows how long I was laying there in his arms but I was suddenly very aware of this and became embarrassed, my cheeks getting hot and I made a move to get back on my own two feet, crossing my fingers that they wouldn't let me down for the second time in a matter of minutes. He let me down immediately and took a step back, looking almost like he was not breathing. I held my hand out and introduced myself. "Hi, I am Bella. I am sorry for being rude; it is just embarrassing to not be able to even walk without making a fool of myself." For a moment I thought he wouldn't respond and finally he took a deep breath and again in his magical sounding voice said

"Hello Bella. My name is Edward. I am so glad to have been able to rescue you yet again." His smile reached his eyes and he held his hand out. I shook it and again noticed how cold it was. Almost like my bath water was the night before; and certainly similar to the hands that rescued me in my dream.

***So? What do you think of my introduction?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

A/N******Thank you so much for the ego boost and confidence to continue this story! Thus far the story has all been in Bella's perspective. I am going to attempt to write a chapter in Kevyn's perspective next…

**KPOV**

I sat in my mom's house wondering what happened the last couple nights and not understanding where all of this anger came from. Sure I was embarrassed at being caught in the arms of another woman, an older woman, my neighbor! What was I thinking? But I couldn't help myself when I saw Jacob over at her house, seeing her smile and knowing that I wasn't the one making her happy lately. I just lost it, for the second time in the matter of 24 hours. How could I have hurt my baby? My girlfriend who I had pined for for so many years after first meeting her?

_Flashback…._

_I saw this beautiful young lady leaving the house just as I was getting out of the car. I couldn't believe the emotions I had; here I had always thought of myself as a tough guy, someone no one messed with. Yet here I was, just thinking how I would do anything to be the one this girl kissed, the one this girl thought of each night. The thought alone put a smile on my face. I confronted her, introducing myself and began small conversation. I knew then it was a futile effort, the look in her eyes was one of compassion but a polite refusal as well. Little did in know that in a few years we would meet again and I would have my chance. It was pure bliss, but for some reason I never trusted her. I was so afraid of always losing her to someone better. I became a monster in the purest form. _

I pulled myself out of these thoughts and grabbed a beer from the fridge. Feeling nothing but pity for myself I began to imagine my life without Bella. What would I do without her constant smile, her upbeat attitude, no matter how angry I was at her or how I hurt her. She always stuck by me. Was it out of feeling sorry for me? Did she think she had to stay with me? I continued to torture myself, knowing I didn't deserve her and yet feeling nothing but anger towards the situation and the feeling to control whatever course she may take.

I remembered how kind she was after my accident. How she sat by my side and cried because of how damaged I was. The motorcycle accident left some permanent scars and she would often trace the scars on my back and arm with her fingers, leaving a tingling feeling behind. A thought came to me then; I know how to keep her I thought to myself. I know how to make her stay.

In the kitchen I found a switch blade, I never was one for self harm yet the thought of her leaving me, which I was sure she was going to do, was simply unbearable. I pulled the blade laterally across my wrists and watched as the blood began to pool, much faster as the alcohol in my system had thinned it so. I enjoyed this greatly, whispering out loud, _"Now you'll love me again"_ before the blackness took over.

I woke up to the sound of a machine beeping, realizing quickly that I was in the hospital. Looking around I saw my mother sitting in the corner, speaking quietly to the doctor. Noticing I was awake the doctor came over and checked my bandaged wrists, noticing that some of the blood had seeped through he changed them both, making sure to use significant amount of pressure. I winced a bit in pain and asked the doctor and my mom if any other visitors have come.

"No, not yet dear" my mom answered. "But you have only been in here for a few hours, the doctor however is going to keep you in observation for a couple days."

Perfect I thought to myself. If I am in here then Bella would have to be concerned. After all, we were supposed to be heading back home tomorrow. Or at least, she was; despair taking over again as I realized I still had no idea if she would forgive me or not. I could only pray that this little act of selfishness would work in my favor.

I picked up the phone after my mother had left, needing to fill out paperwork for the psych admit and called Bella. "Bella?" I asked when she answered. "I am in the hospital, I really need you right now."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

A/N*****Wow! It is so exciting to see I have people who actually are following this story! R&R Let me know what you want to read! I am open to suggestions however much of this is a true story so only so much can be altered. Thanks!

**BPOV**

I snapped my phone shut, cursing myself silently for even answering it. He knew I wouldn't deny him. He knew I would show up to make sure he was ok. The bronze haired angel in front of me gazed curiously, his golden eyes seeming concerned and then confused and even a little frustrated perhaps?

"I need to go" I said curtly. Dropping his cold hand that sent shivers down my spine was an almost painful act but had to be done. After all I thought to myself, what was I doing? Kevyn was in the hospital and here I was getting all excited over this boy who I only just officially met a minute ago!

"Oh" he replied, sounding disappointed. Or maybe that was my wishful imagination. "Is everything ok?"

Yes. No. Oh, how to answer that question. _Yes, everything is fine now that I met you. No, my crazy and abusive boyfriend is now in the hospital and even though I am so mad at him I still need to go because I just can't leave him in pain. Aghh! _My mind was battling internally and I am sure he was looking at me like I had lost my mind. I felt like I was.

"Everything is fine. My boyfriend needs me."

Immediately his eyes became an almost black color, a growl escaping from his lips. Caught off guard I jumped back a little. My breathing picked up and although I wasn't scared of him, I couldn't help but remember his behavior towards Kevyn and even Jacob the night before.

"That low life that hurt you yesterday? That is your boyfriend?" Edward asked

Wait, how did he know he hurt me? No time think about that, I quickly answered "Well, until yesterday that is yes. But he is hurt and I need to go to him."

His eyes became that butterscotch color again and he seemed to relax. He lifted his cold hand and placed it on my cheek, the one that Kevyn had put a red mark on a couple days earlier. Wow, it couldn't possibly be only a couple days ago but it was. Time has gone so slow I thought to myself. "Well Bella, it was my pleasure meeting you."

Oh God his voice was like velvet. I wanted to hear more of it but in the back of my head Kevyn was screaming at me to attend to his needs. "Yeah," I said breathlessly, the only thing I could get to come out of my mouth.

With a crooked grin he turned and ran into the woods, I couldn't believe how fast he was! I slowly turned the other way and headed back towards Charlie's house, I needed to grab my keys and head to the hospital to see what in the world happened now.

"Bella. Oh thank you for coming!" Kevyn stated as soon as he saw me walk through his room. No one had yet told me his reason for being there but it didn't take long to see his bandaged wrists. I walked over to his bed and sat on the edge, looking suspiciously at the bandages and his face, trying to determine what exactly happened.

"What did you do?" I asked, annoyed that a little panic had even slipped into my voice. Why should I care I thought angrily to myself. He hurt me!

"Bella I was just so scared you would leave me after I hurt you and I couldn't bear the though. Please Bella, I will never hurt you like that again. I promise" he began to cry, looking at me with brown eyes that just couldn't do the golden ones justice.

"They're going to keep me here for a couple days," he said. "Will you be here for me?"

I thought about that for a moment. Yes I would always be there for him, for as long as he needed me. But not in the way he wanted to. I thought back to my work at the shelter, to the Bella who needed me so badly and her daughter who looked so lost. I thought about the bruises and the tears that women came to me shed, desperate for someone to listen to their story without judgment. Looking for safety and a new start to life. How could I have become such a hypocrite?

"No Kevyn, I don't think I will be here" I began slowly. "I need to get back home, I need to get back to work and I need some space."

He looked at me with horror written on his face. "But, Bella…" he stuttered, "Bella I need you!"

I looked away, determined to stick with my decision. "Kevyn, I will be here for you if you need me, but I can't continue this. And neither can you. We are like poison for each other. Oil and water." I glanced at his face to judge his reaction, his eyes were closed and his mouth in a firm line. " This isn't healthy and you know this. I don't want us to hurt anymore."

With that I squeezed his shoulder and got up to leave. He began to say something but I was in a daze and needed to leave quickly before my feelings of guilt and sorrow got the best of me and I changed my mind.

"Goodbye Kevyn"

*****Important! First, just in case you didn't already know, I do not own any of the characters besides Kevyn. All others are owned by Stephanie Meyer. **

**If you or a loved one is in an abusive relationship, please don't hesitate to write me privately. I would be more than happy to do what I can to help. I know how it feels to have no one who understands. **

**Or you can call **

**1-800-799-SAFE (7233) or TTY 1-800-787-3224 or visit .org/**


	9. Chapter 9

*** I do not own the twilight series or characters.

Chapter nine

I drove back towards Charlie's place feeling rather pleased and surprisingly light hearted given my major decision I had just made. After all, that was almost three years of time that I had just laid to rest.

My mood improved even more after seeing a Volkswagon Rabbit parked in Charlie's drive way, a rather smug looking Jacob leaning against the side of it. "Bella!" he yelled. "Bella I have this great idea!" He just looked so excited I couldn't help but grin at him.

"Ok Jake but first I need you to help me with something" I replied. He looked at me confused for a moment as I broke into a fit of laughter, feeling lighter than I had in longer than I could remember. "I need your help moving Kevyn's stuff out."

For a moment there was shocked silence. And then with a shriek I thought only girls could make, Jake picked me up in a bear hug, squeezing until I begged him for some oxygen. "Great job Bells, I knew you were strong enough! Now let's go get that scum bags stuff out of your house."

Excited at the prospect of hanging out with my best friend for at least the next couple days, I wrote a hasty note to Charlie explaining my need to head home and we took off, driving separately and making a game out of the long drive by seeing how many times we could cause the other to have to break. Now usually I was not quite so careless, my mother Renae always telling me I was her middle aged child, but just the feeling of being free had set this whole new Bella out in the open.

We arrived back at my apartment, I took one look at it and decided that maybe I was not quite as ready to throw everything out as I thought. I broke down, sobbing while Jacob came through the door and just wrapped his overheated body around mine. I cried for my loss of Kevyn, for the pain he inflicted on me, for what I had to look forward to, and for the unknown that was always so scary for me.

Finally after what seemed like hours my crying turned to mere sniffles and I looked up, realizing Jacob was still there, a look of pain and helplessness on his face. "I am so sorry Bella, tell me what I can do to help" he whispered.

"Make me laugh" I simply replied. And that he did. By the end of the night we were eating pizza, playing RockBand and making complete fools out of ourselves. I found myself trying to stay awake and Jacob picked me up and placed me in my bed, crawling in next to me.

"Jake," I complained, "what do you think you are doing?"

He just laughed, "Relax Bella, I won't try anything." I don't think I was supposed to hear the rest but as I was drifting to sleep I swore I heard, "at least not yet."

I woke up sticky and hot, realizing that Jacob's body was still lying next to mine and he was radiating pure heat. I threw the covers off and instead of trying to get some more sleep I tip-toed out of the room and went to the kitchen. I poured myself a bowl of cereal and fed the cat, started some coffee and took a peak outside to see what kind of day I was going to have. As weird as it sounds so often my mood is greatly effected by the weather. If it was sunny I was almost bound to have a good day, and if it was rainy or cloudy, well usually put quite the damper on it.

Today was going to be a good day. The sun peeking through the morning clouds were welcoming me and I decided that first thing first was to get all new bedroom stuff. I couldn't imagine continuing to sleep in the same sheets as I did with Kevyn. Just his name was causing me to flinch at this point.

Once Jacob woke up we headed out shopping, both of us dreading it but knowing it had to be done. I found myself constantly trying to find the colors of autumn. Red and browns for that angels beautiful hair, yellows and golds that reminded me of his eyes. I shook myself back into focus, noticing Jacob looking at me with a smirk. "What?" I snapped at him, causing him to burst out in laughter.

"Nothing, it's just I had this whole conversation with you and the whole time you were looking at the sheets like you wanted to make out with them!" he said laughing loudly.

I playfully smacked him and decided that if I was so happy just imagining Edward that I certainly sleep void of any nightmares. I picked out a set of brown sheets with yellow/gold trim and a deep red comforter. I threw in a couple of matching rugs and even some brown curtains to help keep the sun from shining through in the morning. It was a lot sunnier here than in Forks after all.

Pleased with my purchases for the day we headed back to my place for a quick lunch, noticing that if Jacob was to stay here much longer I would surely be eaten out of the house. I was so excited to put my new room together that it couldn't wait and as I placed everything in it's rightful spot Jacob took care of the old reminders of Kevyn. "I think you are having a little too much fun doing this" I smirked at him, watching as he was literally shredding the sheets to pieces and then throwing them forcefully into the trash.

He looked up at me and grinned, "what, I can't help that I am just thrilled you are rid of that piece of scum."

I smiled outwardly however it still hurt to be reminded of my loss, no matter how bad he was for me. I was determined to put my memories and feelings of hurt in a Kevyn drawer and lock it up, so that night we once again did nothing but laugh. We watched movies until I was straining my eyes to stay open and quickly fell asleep listening to Jacob's heavy breathing as he too slept on the floor next to me.

**Now all you ExB fans, do not fear! I promise that he is coming back soon and yes I am keeping cannon pairings! Be ready for the next chapter where I introduce some more characters and a little more Edward!


	10. Chapter 10

***** I do not own the twilight series or characters**

***** Ok Peeps, I love ya but I need some help here. What happened to my reviews? I'll keep writing because this story is important to me but let me know what you think, pretty please with Edward on top?**

Chapter Ten

As we all know, all good things must come to an end. It was time for Jacob to go back home and I desperately needed to go back to work and get back into my routine. I held back my tears as I said my goodbye to Jake, promising to head back that way and visit La Push soon. He drove away, I sat outside and waved until I could no longer see his car and then headed inside for some R&R.

As the bath was running, I grabbed my favorite book Wuthering Heights and turned on my stereo, smiling as Clair De Lune began playing through the speakers. The bathroom is attached to my bedroom so I just left the bedroom light on, leaving all others off and making the bathroom as relaxing as possible.

I stepped into the bathtub, wincing slightly as my body got used to the extremely hot water, taking advantage of it as much as I could while knowing it wouldn't last long. Closing my eyes I had just began to relax when I heard something from what sounded like the living room. "Hello?" I asked, not necessarily afraid as I knew that all the windows and doors were locked, and besides my cat was out wandering around, probably getting into something. "Hello?" I asked again as another noise was made, sounding closer this time.

My heart race picked up and I was instantly thankful that I had my cell phone with me in the bathroom; I was frozen in my thoughts, contemplating getting out and seeing what was out there and staying in the bathtub telling myself how ridiculous I was being.

I looked into the mirror that reflected the bedroom and saw a shadow move, it was then I knew I was no longer a lone in the house. Thoughts were racing through me, it couldn't be Jacob, and he wouldn't just sit outside the bathroom door. Oh wait, I thought, semi relieved to myself. Of course, Kevyn still had a key to the house; perhaps he just stopped by and was trying to get his stuff without having to speak with me.

"Kevyn, why don't you just come in here, I know you're there" I exclaimed, aggravated he interrupted my bath while thinking that was the first thing I was going to do in the morning; get new locks put on the door.

Through the mirror I saw again movement from the bedroom and I had had enough. I got out of the tub and just as I did a man was standing in front of the door just staring. My first thought was _this is so not Kevyn. _My second thought was _oh my gosh I am alone in this house and naked with this stranger._

I screamed, finally instinct kicking in and slammed the bathroom door in this man's face. I locked it quickly and grabbed my phone, hitting the first number that came to mind.

"Operator how can I help you?"

"Yes hello, I need the police; please someone is in my house!"

"Ok maim, can you call 911?"

_Oh crap_, I thought to myself, I was so scared I couldn't even call 911 right! I hit the end button on my cell and dialed 911, but before I could hit send I looked down and saw my compact mirror sliding underneath the crack of the bathroom door. This man was still here and trying to see me I thought to myself, so scared I could no longer think properly.

"Get out! Get the hell out of my house" I began screaming, crying at the same time and knowing that any moment now he would break down the door to do Lord knows what with me.

Suddenly I heard a growl, a crash and then a yelp. I quieted down, waiting to hear anything more from the bedroom. And then, the most beautiful sound I have ever heard came from the other side of the bathroom door; "Bella? Bella, love, are you alright?"

My angel! He came for me! I sank to my knees and began crying, so hard that it was beginning to get difficult to breathe. "Bella it is ok now, you're safe, I won't ever let anyone hurt you" Edward continued to speak to me through the door, "Bella I am going to hand you a robe ok, put it on and come talk to me"

I unlocked the door and opened it enough to feel my favorite pink terrycloth robe hit my shaking fingers. I quickly put it on and peeked out the door, "is he gone?" I asked, "where is he?!"

Edward came to the door and opened it wide, letting me sink into his cold hard chest, "Yes, he is gone, he won't ever hurt you again; he won't ever come here again," he crooned in my ear.

My angel led me to the living room couch and I sank into it, shaking uncontrollably as he went to get a glass of water. I took it eagerly, not realizing how parched I was from the crying and screaming and drank it down quickly, all the while allowing Edward to rub small circles on my back. I began to calm down and the shaking lessened, allowing me enough air to begin speaking, knowing I had a hundred possible questions that needed answering.

"Where is my cat?" was the first thing that came out of my mouth, immediately blushing at the thought of how ridiculous it sounded after what I just went through. Edward however just chuckled and stated "yes, your cat seemed a bit frightened of me; animals tend to keep their distance when I am around. However I do believe he is underneath your bed."

"How-How did you get in here?"

"Well when I got to your door it was already opened, it looks like he just used a credit card to unlock the door." "Bella, he was watching you for quite sometime. There are footprints out all around your windows, and he was going to try and come back. I can see that he unlocked all the windows before I was able to get to him," Edward said, gently pulling me into his lap as I began shaking again.

"How did you know where to find me? Have you been following me?" I asked, although not feeling like I was going to be too bothered by his response if it was yes.

"I feel, very protective of you Bella" Edward responded. "My sister, Alice, you'll meet her later, well she knew that something bad was going to happen. When I got closer I heard what the low life was thinking and I followed his thoughts to your home."

Sitting there thinking, I slowly let what he just said sink in. "So wait, your sister Alice _knew_ something was wrong and you _heard_ this guy's thoughts?" _What is he talking about_, I thought to myself. _Am I going through shock or something and twisting up what he just said?_

"Wait, I don't get it" I stated, pondering in my head if it was I or him that was crazy. "What do you mean?"

Edward chuckled and gave me a crooked grin, making my heart skip a few beats. It was nice that it wasn't from fear but from pure lust that my body was reacting this way so soon after the break in.

"I will explain it to you all in good time Bella, for now why don't you get some clothes on, check on your cat and we will get you out of here."

I quickly agreed, trembling at the sheer thought of having to spend the night in the apartment by myself. I was done, I no longer wanted to try and make it on my own after the last week's events. I didn't know how much more I could handle and I wasn't about to test myself out. I grabbed my favorite pair of sweats and a white tank top, threw it on and made sure the cat had some food and water.

Edward allowed me to lean on him for support as I was utterly exhausted and led me to his silver Volvo. We took off into the night as I sleepily asked "Where are we going?"

He must have responded but I was so tired that the words just meshed together, not caring enough to really listen. I felt safe and that was what mattered.


	11. Chapter 11

Ok…. I figured I owed people a list of real names to match my Twilight characters and my own personal characters as well:

**Bella**- that would be me, but my real name is Heather

**Jacob**- my very close friend Justin in real life whom I have known since 8th grade

**Kevyn**- yes, my real life ex-boyfriend of three years

**Charlie**- my dad, but his name is Ken

**Edward**- well he is obviously mostly fictional however I compare him to my fiancé Tyler and in future chapters more of Tyler's actions and words will be used

**Stranger in the bedroom**- Yes this also really happened, but I have no idea whom it really is or I promise you he would be in jail right now

**Alice**- I am picturing her as my friend Danielle, all five feet of her!

**AND I STILL DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS**!!!

Chapter Eleven

The first thing that registered in my head when waking up was the sweet aroma; then I flew into a panic thinking of the stranger in my home, of Kevyn, of everything that had happened and not knowing where I was.

"Whoa Bella, it is ok love; I have you, you're safe. We are at my parents' home."

Oh yes, my angel. Now it is coming back to me. I didn't want to open my eyes, they hurt so bad from all of the crying and exhaustion but I could tell I was still in the car and that it was no longer running; Edward waiting for me to be awake enough to stand on my own.

I stumbled out of the car and Edward was there to catch me before I fell, once again allowing me to put the majority of my weight on him as I was just too tired to walk. We walked into the home where there were several more people standing there waiting for introductions but Edward whispered something so fast I could not understand and we continued our walk up the stairs. He gently laid me down in a bed that was so soft I sunk into and I immediately drifted back off to sleep, to tired to care where I was or why; knowing that for some reason I could trust this angel and that I was safe.

I woke up to the sound of thunder and began breathing heavy, my heart racing and feeling so frightened of the noise. _He is here again, he came back_ I screamed to myself. Suddenly I felt cold arms wrap around me and I couldn't help it, I screamed.

"I am so sorry Bella! I didn't mean to scare you, I just heard you and wanted to comfort you!" cried Edward.

I immediately relaxed and sank into his arms. "It's ok Edward, I just didn't know where I was or what was going on" I told him, taking deep breaths and inhaling his sweet scent to calm myself.

"What time is it?"

"Just after five in the morning; you have been asleep now for just six hours" Edward replied. "You should try and sleep more; we can talk later when you are more rested."

"No," I replied, sitting up more in the bed, "I need some answers now."

Edward nodded understandingly and I took a minute to assess my surroundings, letting a giggle escape my mouth as I took in the sheets and comforter I was laying on. Wow, he has good taste I thought to myself, smirking.

"What is it?" he asked

"We have the same bed sheets and pillows," I exclaimed, all the while trying to not breathe on him as my breath was sure to not be nearly as enticing as his sweet honey scent.

With that thought I became frustrated, sure that I brought nothing with me in my hasty leave and cursing myself for my basic necessity needs. There was a soft knock on the door and the most adorable pixie looking girl popped her head in the room. "I am sorry to interrupt," she squeaked, "I saw that Bella may need a toothbrush and change of clothes so I just wanted to drop them off." She shyly looked at me and winked, whispering, "Don't worry Bella, even if Edward is forgetful, I will always know what you need."

"Ok thank you Alice," an exasperated Edward said, "I think we can give Bella a moment alone before we answer her questions."

The two of them left me to my privacy and it was now that everything began to sink in. I was in my angels' home. And by looking out the window I could tell we were back in Forks. Looking around the room I found out much about Edward. He loved music, he was clean and simple, and we had very similar tastes in color. _Yeah right Bella, you only like these colors because they reminded you of him _I thought to myself. I crawled out of bed wondering why I felt so comfortable in a place I have never been but thankful for that all at the same time. After all, I knew that the one place I thought I could call home I would never be comfortable again in.

I took five minutes to brush my teeth and hair and pull on the clothes that Alice, I believe that was her name, had set out for me. A cute long sleeved blue top with a pair of flowing white pants. Comfortable and just my size, I wondered to myself where she got these from as surely she was much smaller than I was. I then remembered the other people in the house when we first entered and thought maybe it was one of the other girl's I noticed.

I made my way to the bedroom door and Edward was waiting for me on the other side, leading the way down the stairs and to the family room. There I noticed the rest of the family and couldn't help but gasp at the sight of them. They were all so beautiful. None more so than Edward but none the less they were like nothing I have ever seen before.

A woman instantly came up to me and gave me a brief hug, whispering in my ear "Welcome Bella, my name is Esme, I am so glad you are in our home," before releasing me back to the care of Edwards arms.

"Thank…thank you," I stuttered, surprised at her hospitality and lovely voice yet also at her cold body, so similar to Edwards.

Edward led me to a small couch and sat down next to me while the rest of what I presumed to be his family sat on surrounding couches and chairs, with the little pixie sitting on the floor.

"Well," Edward began. "I am sure all of us, most of all Bella has several questions, however I feel we need to go over what happened in the last 12 hours first and foremost." Everyone nodded their heads as my heart rate increased and my palms became sweaty, remembering exactly what the reasons were that I was even in my angels' home.

"Bella," a handsome looking blonde man addressed me. "My name is Carlisle, I am Edward's father for all intensive purposes, and I was hoping you could tell us what you remember before Edward got there." His voice was so soothing I couldn't help but immediately begin to retell my version of the story, pausing occasionally as my breath would catch in my throat and taking the time to calm down before finishing with when I heard Edward at my bathroom door.

"Thank you," Carlisle said after I was all done, "that was very helpful and I think it is necessary we contact the police in this matter." He got up and moved to the phone, calling the police and making the initial report. Coming back he looked at me and said "I know this may be hard to tell again, but it is really important you give the police as good as a description as possible, we need to help them find this man so he can't hurt you or someone else."

I agreed quickly although knowing that it was bound to cause my panic attacks to come on again. _I have to do this; I can't let him actually get the chance to hurt someone _I chanted to myself. All too soon the doorbell rang and two police officers walked through the door, one male and one female. They asked much of the same questions that Carlisle did and I did my best to answer, feeling a wave of unexplained calm come over me whenever I began to hyperventilate. It helped that Edward was by my side the entire time, encouraging me with his crooked smile to continue.

I gave the description of the man I saw, "6'3", 180 pounds, black, with a mask covering everything but his black eyes." As I continued with the clothing I saw him wearing a sense of familiarity hit me. The tears began to fall as I realized I knew who it was, or so I thought.

"Bella, what is it? Do you know this man?" a worried Edward asked, sensing my discomfort.

"I…I think so." I replied, going on to tell Edward's family as well as the police about my previous week with Kevyn, a low growl emitting from what sounded like Edward's chest, expressing his anger. I told them how he had a friend who matched that description and the police began frantically writing notes down on where to find Kevyn, his friend and any other phone numbers or addresses they thought to be of importance.

Finally the female officer asked the question I knew was coming. "Did he sexually hurt you Bella?"

The blush went to my cheeks and as much as I tried to hold back the tears they began again, harder this time as I thought back in detail to what this man saw.

"No," I replied, "No he didn't but I was naked. Oh God I was naked, he saw me naked!" I began to hyperventilate and although I thought I felt a sense of calm trying to hit me it didn't quite work, I was too far gone. I sobbed into Edwards arms as the police officer's thanked the family and me for the cooperation, telling Carlisle to get in touch with my father and let him know I am back in town. Carlisle agreed to do so right away and as my sobs quieted down I realized how tired I still was. I let sleep come over me as I felt a blanket fall on my body and Edward's chest rising and falling as he began to hum a beautiful tune.


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow! Over five hundred hits, I feel so special! Thank you all and I truly hope you are enjoying this story. From here on out much of it will be completely fictional as you will soon see for yourself. I will continue to let you know what is real when it happens! And I don't own the Twilight story or characters, just the deadbeat I used to date, the stranger and my friends whom I have included in this story. **

Chapter twelve

**Edwards POV**

I held her in my arms, watching her chest rise and fall evenly, thankful she had finally sunk into a deep sleep. I knew that when she woke there would be more questions that had to be answered including but certainly not limited to; how can Alice see the future and how did I hear that man in her house, what is she supposed to do now, what about her apartment, and why am I so cold. I just had no idea what order these questions would come in as her mind was silent to me and she had already surprised me with some of her actions, including how comfortable she was around me a and my family, so soon after meeting us all.

"Edward!" I heard the pixie I call my sister hiss. I turned my head to see her bouncing down the stairs. "Edward we should call Jacob and have him help move her stuff out of the apartment! I can already see she won't even step one foot in there again."

I sighed, knowing that this Jacob character was a large part of her life, although what she didn't know is that we knew him quite well also. He and all of his tribe, as they at one point were are mortal enemies. Thankfully we have gotten past that part but it didn't help the fact that they being werewolves smelled terrible and Jacob had many other ideas in mind for him and Bella's "friendship". I nodded at her to go ahead and make the phone call as I did not want to disturb my sleeping angel; _how can I give her all of these answers without losing her? _

I had no time to ponder however as Bella began thrashing about in her sleep, tears running down her face as she moaned "get out, get out, I'm naked!" I held her closer, crooning in her ear how she was safe and how I wouldn't let anyone touch her. It broke my heart to see how negatively this last week has affected her and it concerned me deeply. I both saw in her cupboard and smelled in her blood the multiple medications she was already on; for depression, anxiety, and insomnia. _My poor Bella_, I thought to myself, _why did this have to happen to you?_ She calmed down again and the tears stopped, her heart rate slowing down some but not completely so I knew she was going to wake soon. I moved out from underneath her, not sure if she would necessarily appreciate the fact that I had held her for the last couple hours and set her gently on the couch, wrapping the blanket snuggle around her, _like a burrito_ as my mother used to say when I was little.

"Alice," I called gently, walking towards the kitchen where I could hear her soft giggles as she finished her conversation with Jacob. I could tell from her mind that she was thinking of all the devious ways to get back at Kevyn as well as how to talk Bella, who she already claimed as her new best friend, to live with us here in Forks. She couldn't' decide which emotion was stronger at the moment, and as her husband Jasper walked into the kitchen as well she began to smile even larger, obviously the excitement of her moving back to Forks was the decided emotion with the help of Jasper who frequently manipulates emotions as his talent to help keep him level and happy.

"I have to go! I will call you back soon Jake, thanks again!" Alice got off the phone and turned to her husband, running into his arms as I held back a groan with the thoughts that raced through both of their minds.

"Please, guys, please not now. We have more important items to be thinking about!" I said all the while trying to not smile from the effects of Jasper's happiness radiating through the room.

"Ok fine," a pouty Alice said to me, giving me her full on glare that usually caused others to flinch, but I just laughed, knowing full well she meant no harm.

"Jacob Black is going to help you, Jasper, and Emmett get all of Bella's stuff out of her apartment tomorrow," Alice stated. "I can't see what her decision will be when we offer her a room here in our home but she has already decided to move back to Forks with her dad. She wants to start over."

"Hel….Hello?" a small voice from the living room spoke up, _my Bella is awake_ I thought excitedly. _Wait, why am I claiming her as mine? She very well may run far away after the day is over_ I thought to myself, a sense of dread coming over me as Jasper looked at me confused. I shook it off; this whole thought process taking approximately two seconds, not long enough for Bella to become concerned with no answer.

"Bella, we are in the kitchen," I said loudly enough for her to hear as Alice was already pulling out pots and pans to fix her something to eat. _Oh yeah,_ I hit myself in the head, _she needs to eat! Dang it, I am so inconsiderate of my human's needs! There I go with the "my" thing again, what is wrong with me?_

Bella walked through to the kitchen, a slight flush to her face as she saw Alice making her eggs and bacon. "I hope that is not all for me!" she exclaimed, although her stomach gave her away with a large growl.

Alice just laughed; a beautiful wind chime of a sound, "Of course silly! We need to keep the human fed!" With that Bella looked a bit confused but did not protest; instead sitting down at the table and digging in as I watched in fascination the way she looked when eating. Exquisite was the only word that seemed to fit.

Once she was finished she pushed her plate away from her and looked at Alice, Jasper and finally myself before getting a glare in her eyes; "ok, enough. I need answers. All of them now or I am leaving."

I looked to Alice who nodded, showing me with her mind that our secret was safe with Bella, she would not tell anyone. So I began, and I didn't stop until I got to the present, explaining the part where we would be going to get her items from the apartment as we already knew she wouldn't want to go back there. I told her about vampires, about what was myth and truth, I told her about our eating habits, our special gifts or powers, and the connection I felt towards her.

This entire time she was silent; I actually became concerned as she did not seem to panic or even look frightened, although her heart raced during certain moments it was not when I expected. For instance when I explained my feelings towards her, my protective and over zealous attitude, that is when I could hear her heart rate explode. I looked to Jasper who immediately thought with a smirk how much lust and love and confusion was emitting from her during that time. That caught me off guard.

Finally finishing I looked to my brother and sister who were both looking at Bella when finally Alice squealed with delight "Thank you Bella thank you for understanding! Now I know we will be best friends!" Bella looked slightly embarrassed and I decided to show her just what we vampires were made of as I rushed to her side at vampire side, causing her eyes to open wide in astonishment.

"Bella is not staying with us, not yet at least" Alice said with a slight smile playing on her face. "But she will be in Forks and is planning on spending a lot of time with us!"

Bella looked around to the three of us and finally began to cry. She cried for Kevyn, she cried for the stranger and the loss of her apartment, but mostly she cried for relief. Relief that it was really over, that a new chapter in life was to begin.

****This was kind of a filler chapter but I needed to put in the whole vampire part at some point with out going into much detail as you all know the jist of it. **


	13. Chapter 13

****I own nothing Twilight….still**

Chapter 13

Back to Bella's POV

_Get it together_ I was screaming internally to myself. _After all, not only have you just met this family but you are probably looking like a mess with all of these tears streaming down your face, nose all red and sniffly. UGH!_ I finally began to calm down, reluctantly admitting to myself how much better I really was beginning to feel. It was like I could breathe a bit easier now that I cried everything out. It was not necessarily that I was sad; it was just an overflow of what I could handle. I noticed that the empathy, Jasper, was gone and I wondered if it was I that caused it; me and my crazy emotions.

I looked up to see Edward continuing to sit by my side, looking unsure if he could hold me or not. I scooted my way closer to him, relishing in his cold hard body and thinking how ironic it was that it was the humans in my life that scared me so much, not these wonderful and beautiful vampires that I have instantly fallen for. Alice was perched on the top of the couch, looking down at me as if she could hardly hold herself back. I finally nodded to her and she gave me a bright blinding smile, reaching down and wrapping her tiny arms around me in a hug.

It was then that the phone rang, breaking the three of us up in our moment of intimacy, oh wait, that was my cell phone! I answered and heard Jacob's husky voice on the other line. "Bells! Oh I am so sorry I wasn't there! Please, please forgive me," he began the conversation. I attempted to get a word in but he continued to rant about how horrible he felt and how it was his duty to watch over me. I finally told him enough and asked why he called.

"Well I am close to the Cullen's home and well, I figured that whoever is coming with me can just meet me down here so I don't have to be around all the vamps at one time."

I reeled backwards, "What! You knew what they were the whole time? You never told me?"

I could hear Jacob stuttering trying to find the right words and I realized I couldn't possibly make him feel worse than he already did. And I was too mentally worn out to deal with any more strong emotions. "It doesn't matter Jake, no worries."

He breathed a sigh of relief just as I began to panic. Wait, they were leaving? Was my angel leaving me too? I looked up as tears sprang in my eyes, seeing Edward get off the couch.

"We will be back so soon love; you won't miss us at all. And Alice will be here with you, I am sure she wants the time to get to know you."

No, no, no, no I began chanting in my head. "NO!" I finally let slip out. "Please, please you can't leave me. Not yet!"

"Ok, ok" Edward crooned. "I won't go anywhere."

Alice bounded down the stairs, I hadn't even heard her leave but as she did her smile faltered for a brief moment before being carefully placed back on. "Actually," she began, "It looks like we are all going to Bella's apartment anyway. I can see they won't let her move out easily and certainly will not let us in without her."

She then turned and looked at me, an evil but playful grin playing on her lips. "But Bella, you and I will spend time together very soon. After all, I can already see you will need some new items for your room at your dad's place. That means a shopping trip!"

I had already broken her poor spirit once, there was no way I could live with myself after seeing her pout twice in one day so I quickly agreed, figuring it couldn't possibly be all that bad. Besides, what would I really need that I didn't already have? After all, I am going from an apartment to a small bedroom.

We needed to take two vehicles due to the size of one of Edwards' brothers Emmett being as big as a bear; so Jacob drove with Jasper and Emmett and Edward drove with me and Alice, Alice determined to get me talking and even leaving her own love in another car to do just that.

After we arrived at the apartment complex I led the way to the main building where a man sat, coffee in front of him and a newspaper, dirt collecting on his desk. "Excuse me?" I began, noticing my quivering voice. He looked up and his eyes got wide, I was unsure if this was because of my new friends beauty or the sheer size of one in particular.

"What can I do for you Miss Bella?" he asked politely.

"She needs to move out, today, now" demanded the smallest of all the people surrounding me.

"Ha. What now? You have been trying to get out of your lease for quite some time and so now what happened that you just can't take any more of?" the man so rudely asked.

Tears again welled up in my eyes, _jeesh will they never stop_ I thought to myself as Edward clutched my hand and stared the man down. "If you would so kindly pick your newspaper up you will find a police document underneath explaining exactly what happened. Her home, her sense of safety was violated and for her own sense of well being she will be moving today, with no consequences" Edward said icily, looking for the first time like he could be frightening.

Shortly there after we were heading to my apartment, my breath quickening and my heart pounding out of my chest; Edward holding one hand and Alice the other, both with pained looks on their faces knowing how difficult this was for me. "It will be fine," Alice whispered. "Trust me."

I couldn't help but giggle a little at the thought of not trusting what she was saying and I suddenly felt a bit more confident; I stole a look at Jasper who just grinned at me and I nodded back, knowing he was responsible for the comfortable feeling I know had.

Because it was a small one bedroom it did not take long to pack up my belongings that I thought most important; I was in charge of deciding what I wanted to keep or throw, Alice was moving at lightening speeds packing and the boys were all carrying the boxes with ease to the two available cars. How they got everything in I will never know but they did and I was relieved as we were able to leave within a few short hours of arriving in the first place.

We piled in the cars once again however with in minutes my stomach was growling and I realized not only had I not eaten but I needed to use the restroom as I was too frightened to actually walk into my old apartment's bathroom where so soon ago I had been violated.

Edward did not fail to notice this basic human need and so we pulled over and grabbed a bite to eat, my new friends looking at Jacob and I in disgust as we pounded down a soda and noodles from Noodles & Company. Jacob and I just grinned and enjoyed the feeling of being full once again before setting out to make a new home for me in the grand old town of Forks; a place that I once wanted nothing more than to run away from and now looked forward to spending every moment there, as long as it was with Edward.

***Ok what was real and not real in my life vs the story:**

**Real- moving out of the apartment immediately, having the owner of the complex be a total jerk about the situation, and going to Noodles and Company that day for lunch. **

**False- I was so scared I couldn't even go to the apartment, I waited at my cousins. It was not, get ready to be sad, again it was not Edward and the Cullen family or Jacob that moved me out. I know; shocker right? It was however my Uncle and step-dad. So much thanks to them! **


	14. Chapter 14

*****I can't believe the outpouring of great comments on this story! You guys are wonderful! I had no idea how happy it would make me to get all these positive reviews, thank you. You guys are allowing my healing process to go much faster and better with allowing me to tell this story.**

Chapter 14

Although I rejected the Cullen's offering and also Jacob's offering to spend some time with them in their homes, I had not even thought about the possibility of my dad wanting me back there. But he graciously opened his home and door for me and I moved my stuff down stairs to the only spare bedroom now available. After the bed was put in there I had enough space to turn around in and walk to the closet that was so small I couldn't even step inside. But it was a quiet room, with a window that was blocked off on the outside unless I made it otherwise, and direct access to a bathroom. I was thankful.

It didn't take long to put my stuff away as most of it remained in Edward's room since I knew I had lack of space, and I set up a few items that I needed to feel at home with; the picture of my mom and dad and myself at high school graduation, the blanket my Grandmother made for me, and my laptop with my music playing softly, as well as numerous candles around the small space I now called my bedroom. Poor Roxie, she had no idea what was going on and just cowered under the bed; I tried coaxing her out with food and treats but no luck. She would come out on her own time I knew, I just felt awful for all the moving around she had to do the last week.

Next, I picked up my cell and called into work, explaining with great sorrow the reasons I would no longer be able to come in. They were very understanding and supportive which I appreciated; but now what do I do? I lost everything I felt; my home, my job, my boyfriend, my sense of adulthood and privacy. It was like starting over.

I set my cell phone down and it immediately began to ring; I looked to see who it was and my heart began racing. Unknown number, _it has to be Kevyn_ I thought to myself. It has been a couple days since he went to the hospital; I know he has to be getting out soon. He will want to come see me, what do I say? How do I stay safe and reject him all at the same time? As these thoughts were racing through my mind the phone continued to ring and I finally snapped back into the present and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey hun, how are you?" Kevyn's voice rang through the other end of the call.

"Oh hey" I answered slowly, "I am good, where are you?"

"Home! They let me out early this morning; I was going to drive down to see you if that is ok."

I paused, not knowing what to say next. _Do I tell him what happened to see how he reacts? Does he know? Do I tell him I am back in Forks? _I knew that if I didn't tell him and he already knew the truth that I would get him angry so I decided to be honest but firm. "Actually Kiev, I am back at Charlie's. It is a long story but I won't be going back home anymore. I am here to stay at least for awhile."

There was silence on the other line for just a brief moment and then a fake and very loud laugh on the other line, "Well that is great!" Kevyn said, "Hey I will be on my way over then!"

"Kevyn look," I began nervously, all the while making my way upstairs to lock the doors and windows, "what I said to you in the hospital stays true. I can't be with you anymore. I truly believe we are in need of space, I am sorry. I am glad you are better now, please, stay safe." With that I hung up the phone and turned it off, not wanting to have to listen to what I am sure would be a constant ringing as Kevyn attempted to get a hold of me. Although I was scared and sad about the finality of what I just did, I felt lighter and even felt a smile play on my face. I knew however that I couldn't possibly stay at my father's house while Kevyn was still angry and inevitably upset so I grabbed my purse and headed out the door.

"Ugh!" I yelled before hitting my rear on the cement outside. I looked up to see a giggling Alice in front of me, her cold stone little body the reason for my aching ribs and bottom. She held out her hand and assisted me up on my own two feet again, still smirking at my uncoordinated self.

"Hey, don't laugh. It is not my fault that you didn't get out of my way!" I yelled, although secretly was very pleased to see that she was here; I wouldn't have to walk around by myself until Charlie showed back up at home.

"Ok, ok I am sorry." Alice walked me towards her car and opened the door for me. "I saw that you were going to leave your house, I wish I could have seen you earlier when you were talking to your ex, I would have loved to be the one to answer the phone!"

"Where are we going Alice?"

"Well, I do believe you owe me a shopping trip Bella," she replied "and I also believe that you could use some new clothes; other than those t-shirts and sweat pants you wear all the time."

We got in the car and as she turned the stereo up loud, singing in her bell-tone voice, I let the rest of my anxieties pass and even closed my purse where I had been holding on to the bottle of prescription pills, ready to take as many as necessary to make the pain go away.

Three hours later and several heavy shopping bags attached to either arm, we made our way out of the small local mall and back into Alice's car. As she peeled out of the parking lot I couldn't help but wonder what Edward was doing; it seemed Alice had done a very good job of keeping me distracted so his name hadn't come up.

"Awww, you love my brother!" Alice squealed in only good Alice fashion; as I blushed furiously and attempted to deny it.

"You can't deny it! I have seen it! Never doubt Alice!" she laughed. "Don't worry, he won't be able to stay away much longer, I had to threaten him with an all day shopping spree in a lingerie store to keep him away," she giggled.

Although I didn't let her see my disappointed face, it didn't slip by me that she never said if he felt the same way. I couldn't help it. This angel had saved me on several occasions, and when he held me all my fears went away. It was soothing and exciting at the same time. And although I had just gotten out of a relationship, Edward just seemed right. We fit together. As I continued my day dreaming, Alice sat next to me and would continue to smirk every once in while; presumably to one of her "visions" she claimed to be seeing. Well whatever they were, I hope they were good and involved the future of myself and this wonderful Cullen family.

***Yes, it is shorter and yes, mainly a filler. I just need to get my head straight and see where I am going with this. I have the ending in my head but just not the next couple chapters…I am working my hardest and fastest people! Thanks and much love to all my dedicated readers, you are the reason I keep writing.


	15. Chapter 15

*******Yes, I admit I am stuck. I have a wonderful ending in mind I just can't seem to get through these next chapters so I do apologize for the lengthy time between updates. I continue to be surprised at the support this story has. Oh, and I continue to not own Edward or the other Twilight characters; just the four books and a DVD that I watch relentlessly. **

Chapter 15

Alice returned me and my bags to Charlie's home, promising to call later to check in as well as to let me know when Edward would be coming back to see me. She would not tell me where he was or what he was up to, only that he was "taking care of business" as she put it.

I walked in the house, Charlie was sitting at the table drinking a beer and doing the crossword puzzle, "Hi dad" I chirped while rummaging through the kitchen cupboards. I decided on making goulash, a good old Minnesotan hot dish that is easy to make and quite delicious. It's Charlie's mom's favorite recipe and has stuck through many generations.

"Oh hey Bells. I see you made some new friends" dad exclaimed, not looking quite happy but nor disappointed either. I hadn't quite figured out how much he knew about the split between Kevyn and me so I was certain he was wondering who this Edward was and the little pixie he has seen me with so often.

"Yes, the Cullens dad. They are great and have really helped me these last few days."

"Well, don't forget about your old friends, in fact I think you may have one upstairs waiting for you"

I started the water for the noodles and simmered my grandma's homemade tomato soup along with the beef for our dinner and ran downstairs to see who was waiting, nervous it may be one of several people I no longer wanted to see.

"Jacob!" I sighed in relief. He came towards me and gave me a big hug, no words were needed. I could tell he was still blaming himself for not being there and so I let him show through his hug, and I showed through mine that he was already forgiven.

After a moment he let go and we sat on the bed; we began catching up on the events of the last couple days, including the stranger who I thought may be a friend of Kevyn's that had broken into the home. Jake began shaking while listening and I was beginning to wonder if it was from the cold basement or from anger; "Calm down Jacob! I am ok, I am safe now!"

Taking several deep breaths seemed to work and the shaking stopped, he looked at me apologetically and nodded his head, seeming too angry still to speak.

"Bells I think your dinner is done!" Charlie yelled from upstairs.

"Would you like to stay for dinner Jake?" I asked.

"Yeah, I really would; I am not quite ready to let you go yet for the night" he replied shyly, getting up and leading the way up the stairs to where Charlie had thrown the goulash together in a pot and set the table for dinner.

"That was good Bella, thanks" Charlie exclaimed as he made his way to the TV where baseball was on and Jacob and I headed outside to sit on the steps.

I laid my head on his shoulders, relishing in the heat and comfort it provided, feeling calm and protected from the world I lived in so recently.

"Bella" he started. I looked up to see him blushing and stuttering for words.

"You can tell me Jake, you know you can tell me anything. You're my best friend"

"I know Bells that is what I wanted to talk to you about. You see, I feel like there is more to it than friends, I mean I love you as my best friend yes but you can't tell me you don't feel anything…."

Jacob was suddenly stopped by the sound of footsteps running up the long driveway, I was secretly relieved that something distracted him but that feeling was quickly replaced with fear as I saw Kevyn's face through the shadows.

Shocked, I looked over to Jacob who was growling lowly under his breath. I didn't know what was more frightening, the fact that Kevyn was at my house or that there were noises coming from Jacob that I have never heard before.

"Bella, please you have to listen to me. I swear I will never love anyone ever again; I need you in my life. I can't not be with you" Kevyn started as I slowly got up from where we were sitting and walked forward to where he was, putting myself purposely in the middle of him and Jacob in hopes to quell the anger rolling off the both of them.

"What are you doing with Jake anyway?" Kevyn asked, "You're already moving on to the next guy huh?" He began to get more and angrier, whereas I have not had the chance to speak a single word yet. "Yeah I guess I always knew you were a slut."

"What? What are you talking about?" I asked as traitor tears instantly formed and began to fall. I didn't even get the chance to retort nor hear more of Kevyn's hurtful words as there was suddenly a long howl from behind me and with wide eyes I turned as Jake, my sweet Jacob turned into a large and yet strangely beautiful wolf.

He hurled towards Kevyn as I leapt out of the way; Kevyn sat there in total shock to what he was seeing and not even caring enough to get out of this giant wolfs way. Snarling Jake crept forward taking occasional snaps at Kevyn as he simply stood there, mouth open and eyes wide in fear.

"Jake!" I yelled, snapping into reality; "Jake, you can't do this. You can't hurt him" I pleaded, not caring if Kevyn was given a little taste of his own medicine but more concerned with the trouble Jacob could get in. Jacob looked back at me with his large brown eyes and seemed to understand the reasoning behind my begging for the fight to not happen. He took one step closer to Kevyn and with his paw the size of Roxie's whole body he swept at Kevyn. Kevyn flew back no less than fifty yards and landed on his back, yelping in pain.

Jacob loped behind a tree and came out a second later with one hand covering his front and one covering his back as I tried not to laugh at the scene that continued to get more unreal and yet funnier all the same.

"Well it is not exactly like I had time to take my shirt and pants off Bells," he growled playfully. We both looked to wear Kevyn was still laying, moaning in pain.

"Is he going to be ok?" I asked, not really wanting any permanent damage to occur.

"Oh yeah, he will just be a bit sore for awhile, I didn't hit him that hard" Jacob laughed at the memory of Kevyn flying through the air.

_Wow_, I thought to myself, _I can't believe what I have seen. Not only have I found out that the love of my life is a vampire, as well as my new favorite friends, but I also found my best friend is a werewolf. Wait; did I just say the love of my life? Well, I guess there is no denying it, there really is something there._ As these thoughts swirled around in my head I noticed Jacob leading me back towards where the steps and his clothes were; wrapping what was left of his shirt around him into what was looking like a toga.

By the time we got to the steps the phone inside was ringing, and although I yelled for Charlie to get it I could also hear his gentle snoring coming from the living room. "Hello?" I said breathlessly as I reached the kitchen.

"Hello?" said my beautiful angel from the other line. I instantly felt weak and sank into the chair, the smile coming across my face quickly and allowing me to once again forget all of the craziness in my life.

"Bella are you there?"

"Yes, yes I am I am sorry," I replied, "It has just been a really long day what with your sister kidnapping me then Jacob coming over. I think I am just really tired" I had decided leave out the part of Kevyn stopping by, not wanting another man in my life to become overly concerned.

"I know; that is why I am calling. Alice saw your future just disappear after you were starting to make that disgusting looking hot dish." I laughed as I thought of my vampire friends being forced to eat what I thought was one of the best meals but they were right, it sure didn't look appetizing. Edward continued, "I just wanted to make sure you were safe, but now that you mention Jacob was there it makes more sense that she couldn't see."

"Oh, you mean Alice can't see the werewolves?"

"What? You know that your best friend is a wolf?" Edward screeched, the sound sounding so off from his usual velvet voice. "Wait! The only way you would know is if something happened and he changed, you didn't know earlier."

Rats, I thought to myself, I definitely slipped up. I figured it was too late to try and hid anything so I went ahead and told him the story of Kevyn coming over and what happened, taking note that Jacob was listening intently from the kitchen table. I didn't go into the conversation that Jacob had attempted to have with me prior to Kevyn's unexpected and unwelcomed arrival. By the time I was done I had Edward laughing at the image of Kevyn flying and any stress seemed to have disappeared.

"Well my sweet Bella, I will let you get some rest. You sure did have an eventful day."

Although sadness washed over me knowing I was going to lose my sweet angels' voice for the night, I had to admit I was completely exhausted and was looking forward to sleep. "Goodnight Edward."

I hung up the phone and turned to Jake who was now also snoring, although not as quietly as Charlie. I shook him and sent him to the spare couch, while I myself headed downstairs for my first night of sleeping in my new/old room and house. And there I slept, peacefully, while dreaming of wolves as pets and vampires as husbands.

*****SO?! Was that an exciting enough revenge? I mean, in real life I didn't even get that so this was good for me, it made me giggle at the thought. But I really didn't want Kevyn to be too injured, I am just not that violent of a person! But still, it felt good and I hope you liked it. Only a few more chapters left and there will definitely be a happy ending in my story.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yes- my bad. There was so much personal stuff going on in my life this past week that if I tried to write anything romantic about Bella and Edward it would have ended badly, very badly. But I am in a better place now and THINK I can continue on. **

**A/N- I don't own any Twilight characters**

Chapter 16

I woke up while it was still seemingly dark out, trying to get my orientation in where I was and what time it was. Oh wow, 10:00 in the morning! I never sleep in that late I thought to myself all the while throwing the covers off and stumbling around trying to find my slippers and robe. I slowly made it up the stairs, taking care to watch each step as the basement was a whole lot darker than I thought it would be. The smells of eggs and bacon were deliciously wafting down towards the basement and my stomach instantly decided it was ready for breakfast. Thinking it was Jacob who made some breakfast I ran up the stairs and right past the couch, not thinking twice. Instead though, I ran hard into an ice cold but wonderfully sculpted body called Edward. "Oh!" I said so surprised I fell onto my butt. He began laughing and held his hand out to me. I took it quickly, not minding the cold whatsoever as long as it was his hand I was touching and got up slowly, ensuring my equilibrium was steady and on track. "What are you doing here?"

Edward looked down towards the floor, "I can leave if you would like" he said

"I just figured that with your long night and your dad being gone for the day I could make you breakfast."

_Did I hurt his feelings?_ I asked myself. "Oh no!" I yelled, perhaps a bit too loudly. "No I am so glad you are here, and I am starving. I was just surprised is all."

Edward looked up and with a small grin beginning to show he turned back towards the stove and flipped two eggs, sunny side down and bacon, extra crispy on a plate along with a glass of juice and cup of coffee. "Is this ok?"

"How did you know exactly what I loved for breakfast, I mean down to the details?" I asked. "Alice!" we both said at the same time, laughing.

During this whole conversation it didn't' cross my mind that Jacob wasn't present but now that I thought of it, where was he? As if reading my mind Edward looks to me and says "Jacob was here, but he didn't want to wake you nor did he especially want to be around your new boyfriend."

Did he just call himself boyfriend? Oh my gosh! I wanted to scream but didn't want to make a total fool of myself so I settled for a goofy grin and chose not to answer that part of the statement; instead a simple "O" came out of my mouth. Honestly I was so excited that my appetite vanished so I got up from the table and put my dishes away; before I could turn around I felt two arms wrap around my waist and cold breath tickle my neck.

"I want you Bella," Edward whispered, "I want you more than I want your blood. You mean everything to me and I need to know that you feel the same."

I couldn't speak right as I was just having trouble keeping the beating of my heart going but I turned around in his arms and tried to show him all my feeling with everything I had with one kiss. It must have worked because only two seconds later he backed away from me, his eyes black and spoke very calmly "Bella, I need you to stay there, I will be back. This was just a bit too much." He flew out the door and with him my hope that I was ever going to be good enough for someone like Edward Cullen.

*****Very short chapter yes…… long one coming up


	17. Chapter 17

******I own nothing Twilight**

**Heads up! It is going to move fast from here on out, why not? They love each other! As an FYI it certainly did not move quickly in my real life, it can take several years to heal from abuse. And several more to find your true love.**

Chapter 17

It felt like hours had passed as I sat and waited, wondering what I possibly did wrong or right I suppose; on the one hand I kissed him which I thought was the most perfect kiss ever but then he ran, on the other hand I must have done something right for him to have been in my life at all, even if it was for a short time. I picked the phone up and began dialing Jacob's number then put it back down again. I didn't want to go around telling anyone just yet that I had already ruined the perfect relationship I had envisioned with Edward. So instead I picked the phone back up and called Alice; she answered on the first ring and sounded like she was fuming on the other end. "Oh Bella boys are so stupid! They're so dumb! Don't pay any attention to Edward" she was yelling into the phone, "I'm on my way now!"

Despite my forlorn mood I couldn't help but giggle knowing that entire conversation was one way and I had not a single word added to it. But I hit the end button on the cell phone and decided it was time to get ready for the day. Throwing on a pair of jeans, a deep blue tank top and a white zip up hoodie I threw my hair back in a simple pony tail and waited for Alice to make her appearance. It took all of five minutes for her to reach my basement bedroom and enveloping me in a hug whispered "sorry it took so long, I couldn't find my Gucci shoes." I just rolled my eyes and hugged her back, thankful for such a wonderful friend.

That day we just hung on the couch watching all my favorite movies and taking breaks to teach Alice how to make popcorn and that no, your not supposed to shake the pop bottle before opening to drink it. We had a fun filled day but I couldn't help but wonder what she was keeping from me, after all she had to know what Edward was doing or planning to do right? Finally at dinner time when we heard Charlie walk through the door Alice turned to me; "He'll be back Bella. I know he will he just had to hunt, for a very long time!" Giggling she walked past Charlie saying hi and skipped out the door.

After the "How are you and how was your day" was out of the way with my father I slipped out of the living room and headed to the basement where I planned on soaking in a very hot tub. Pulling my candles out and my lighter I lit them making the bathroom smell like a delicious rainforest and looking like a scene from a romance novel. I poured the bubbles heavily into the tub and slipped in, relishing in the slight burning feeling on my skin. I lay in the tub dreaming of what it would be like to have my ice cold angel in there with me and curious how long my hot tub would take to turn frigid. My music finally stopped playing and I was surprised to realize then that I had been in the bathroom for a good hour so I quickly dried off and threw my raggedy pajamas on, slipping into bed with a book. Just as I was dozing off I heard a slight crunch of leaves out my window but I was too sleepy to even be scared. I drifted into a dreamless sleep, thinking how wonderful it felt to be warm and cool all at the same time.

I woke up several hours later to find myself wrapped in several blankets yet still shivering. I was also being held. My breathing picked up and my heart raced before I heard the most heavenly thing I have heard in quite some time, ok well all day. "Bella love, it is just me, I am back if you'll still have me."

I turned around to face Edward, my angel, and the tears formed in my eyes; "Of course Edward, I am only scared that you are going to leave like that again with no explanation."

"Bella, I am so sorry. I never meant for my action to hurt you and I plan on rectifying the situation. It's just that you are so tempting and I need to watch everything I do." I nodded my head in understanding and allowed myself to calm down and breathe in the scent I have come to love in such a short time. "Besides silly girl, I did tell you I would be back!"

I knew that, I remembered him saying that. I just couldn't let myself believe it at the time. I knew how lucky I was, how someone damaged like me could still find true love was beyond me but I sure was not going to take that for granted. As I continued to count my lucky stars my eyes began to droop once more and I knew when I woke up next I still wouldn't be alone. As I finally drifted off I heard the three most beautiful words Edward had spoken yet, "I love you."

I'm pretty sure I smiled through the night because when I woke up my face literally hurt from it. I couldn't help it, my life was turning out to be so good so fast and I couldn't see it going backwards. Not now. Not when I have met someone who truly cared for me the way a man should, and friends who understood my past and loved me for who I was anyway and made my life so interesting, and finally for the past; yes the past. It made me stronger and more able to deal with things like werewolves and vampires. I started to giggle against Edward's chest thinking of how far I had come in such a short time and he fed off my happiness, beginning to chuckle himself. After several minutes of snuggling we finally got up and he left to change while I went upstairs to eat breakfast with Charlie and see what his plans were for the weekend, hopefully hearing he was going to be busy so I could spend the weekend with Edward.

"Well kiddo, I'm off for the weekend, I am actually heading out for a softball tournament. I guess I didn't really expect anyone to be here, I can stay if you really want me to."

"Oh no dad, truly. You can head on out, don't feel like you need to change your plans for me!" I was rapidly speaking, partly so he wouldn't get in his head what I might be doing for the weekend and partly because I was so excited thinking about what the weekend could bring I couldn't think clearly.

Several hours later Charlie took off for the tournament saying he would be home sometime Sunday evening. I promised to have a good dinner ready and waiting and he gave me a quick hug goodbye leaving out the front door. As I waved him off I was already making plans in my head but the phone ringing behind me told me I was bound to have already made some. Yes, yes I certainly did have my weekend filled I thought to myself as I saw Alice's name pop up on the caller ID.

"Yes dear Alice?"

"Ohhh we have so much to do so little time!" she squealed. "Hurry up and get dressed so you can come over, the rest of the family wants to officially meet you and spend some time with you!"

Heading over to the Cullen's house I began to get very nervous, thinking of all the things they may find wrong with me; I wasn't beautiful or graceful, I had no talent or hobbies to make me interesting, and I certainly was not a vampire. Putting myself down the entire way to their home led me to practically hyperventilation by the time I pulled into their driveway. Edward was standing there in all his glorified beauty waiting to open my car door. As I stepped out he noticed my racing heart and looked down to me, allowing me to stare into his butterscotch eyes. "What is wrong my love?" he asked me, causing me to blush at the foolishness of my thoughts.

"I am just scared they won't like me," I said, "I mean, there is nothing special about me and yet look at you."

He looked into my eyes, the hurt there evident. "Bella you are special, you're special to me so that in itself will allow them to love you. Now let's go hang out with some vampires for the day!" He walked away chuckling to himself about my comment and wrapped his arm protectively around me. I thought it was to keep me from being eaten; I didn't realize that it was to protect me from the doubts, love, and pranks that I would be sure to be the center of for a long time to come.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N I don't own Twilight or the characters….

Chapter 18

Being with the Cullen's proved to be ever exciting and adventurous. Sometimes filled with anticipation and nerves, such as when Rosalie, Edwards' brother chooses to make snide remarks or is so quiet you would swear she is plotting against you. Other times it is filled with complete humor and love like the time that Emmett and Jasper tricked Edward into stripping down to his boxers or the times when I see Alice and Jasper staring lovingly into each other's eyes. The Cullen's are truly one special family and I found the more time I spent with them the more I grew to love them.

Of course they had their days of bickering too and although Carlisle and Esme were absolutely the worlds' most wonderful parents even they got to their limits. Threatening to kick all the boys out since they were technically the oldest proved to be a day to reckon with. Esme chose to take each and every item of clothing and throw it out the window, the window that Emmett broke when he got mad and threw his game controller. Rosalie and Alice were terrified their loved ones would be forced to live alone however I personally think Alice knew the true outcome but wanted to torture Rosalie a bit. I wasn't the least bit worried about the outcome of that particular vision. After all, I had Edward to spend my days with and he spent his nights with me under the covers of my bed in my basement window.

I was beginning to feel claustrophobic being at my fathers' home for a couple months now, wow time flies when having fun! I have been thinking about getting another apartment however Alice would have none of that and made me keep my promise of moving in with them at their house in the woods. I was secretly happy although tried to not let it show, I would after all continue to have my own separate bedroom from Edward although I don't think anyone in that family would have minded if he and I shared. But appearances had to be kept up for my families' sake and so I packed everything in my boxes and once again got ready to move.

Life was good. Jacob and I still talked almost daily but our friendship began to wane a bit with my moving in to the Cullen's. I could tell his feelings were hurt and although I attempted to remain close he was making it obvious of his wishes which did not include solely friends.

One night as I was finishing the packing of all my books and knick knacks Edward slipped in from the bedroom window with a sly grin on his face. As he bent down to kiss me I saw a flash of white in his hands that caught my eye and caused me to whip my head around, essentially knocking it into his thick one. "OUCH!" I cried while laughing, "I seriously think a concussion may ensue!"

Edward shook his head and placed his cold hand over the bump that was starting to form, making it feel instantly better. "I have something that might cheer you up my dear Bella."

My heart started racing wondering what it was and hoping he had not spent that much on it. I promised myself to not make a big deal of it though and just simply be thankful. He pulled the white papers from behind his back and gave one to me, keeping the other. As I unfolded it I saw his grin widen and curiosity got the best of me; so with a nervous smile I looked down and saw a plane ticket. _Wait, what? Where could we possibly go that Edward's secret would be safe? Is it just me and him or the whole family? Oh how am I going to tell Charlie? _The thoughts began to race through my head and the questions building; but there was definitely excitement as well. I had not been anywhere for a long time on a plane and the thought excited me greatly. Looking closer I saw where we were headed to; Miami. Now I was really confused.

"Edward," I began "How do you expect me to go to Miami with out you?"

He looked at me seemingly perplexed for a moment before bursting out laughing. "Oh no Bella! I and you are definitely going together!"

"But, but how will that work? Isn't it sunny in Miami?" I was truly confused and trying to process all the emotions inside ranging from nervous and scared to excited and anxious.

"Don't worry Bella; don't you think my dear sister would have made sure we would be ok before buying the tickets?" _Duh_, I thought to myself. Of course the little pixie would have made sure it all went off without a hitch. "Also, Miami is just a stop along the way; we have a much longer trip ahead of us."

"So when do we leave?"

"Thursday," he replied, "that should give us or I should say Alice plenty of time to pack our things and get Charlie to be ok with this all."

As excited as I was just with the thought of spending this quality time alone with my Edward, I couldn't help the nervous butterflies that began to creep up. We still had not known each other all that long and where on earth were we really going? Seeming like he could read my mind he broke into my thoughts, "And where we are going love is a surprise so no don't ask. I promise you will love it" Edward said while smiling his crooked grin.

How could I refuse that smile or those eyes? I knew he was unleashing the full power of his gorgeous looks and voice on me, and I can't say I was fighting it too hard. I stood on my tip toes and allowed myself one deep kiss, our tongues darting in and out of each others mouths for the briefest moment before I felt his hands on my arms, gently pushing me back again. Oh well I thought to myself, I was going to have him all to myself in just a couple of short days and then we'll see if he can hold himself back. I smiled up at him sweetly and winked, running to the phone. "Alice!" I called; "I think I need some help with what to pack!" I heard a lovely squeal coming from her and Jasper's laugh at his wife's excitement and so with that I walked out the door with Edward trailing behind carrying multiple boxes ready to move me into the Cullen's house.

What a wonderful week; moving in with my best friend and my true love as well as going on a surprise vacation. I wonder how much better it could get?

****Just a couple more chapters' guys! This next chapter will be almost completely true…. Any ideas where they are going or what might happen? Well, I do!! And I am planning on you loving it as much as I did! **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The plane ride to Miami was uneventful; I actually fell asleep against Edward's chest, waking only once when the flight attendant asked if we would like something to drink. As we began our descent Edward gently shook me awake so that I could refasten my seat belt. Groggy and feeling disgusting I was hoping for a bit of a lay over in Miami so I could wake up and refresh myself a bit.

And a layover it was! Edward and I stopped at a small café where I was able to get something to eat. It was better than fast food but I swear there is something about airports that just have a certain taste to the food. The Miami airport was huge and had what I basically thought of as a mall in it so we spent the remainder of the time looking through the shops. Edward was able to drag me into a store filled with beautiful stones and jewelry and continuously begged me to let him buy me something but I refused, embarrassed that he wouldn't let it go.

Finally it was past four pm and we were able to head to our gate. "Bella love I am going to run and grab you some dinner and a bottle of water for the rest of the trip." I nodded my head in acknowledgement and grabbed the bags and video camera and headed over to the hard plastic chairs. Taking out my book I began to read when the stewardess began calling sections that were able to board. Looking around for Edward I began to get the racing heart feeling and sick to my stomach feeling, anxiety peeking as I wondered how long he has been gone for. Behind me came a wonderful smell of French fries and I turned to see Edward walking slightly faster than a normal human in order to get to me.

"Bella what is wrong!" he exclaimed, I am sure in response to my racing heart.

"I just didn't know where you went," I said, feeling foolish for my overreaction.

"Well let's just get on the plane; we have several more hours before we land at our final destination." Edward took the video camera bag from me as I wondered if he would show up in any video or if he would just be a sparkly blob; and I took my carryon bag and bag of food he purchased for me.

This part of our trip was equally uneventful and I still had no idea where we were landing as once the pilot began announcing anything Edward would put his cold hands over my ears so I couldn't hear. Giggling I let him without much of a fight because this surprise was one I was bound to love. Looking out the window and seeing the ocean and blue skies I knew we were headed somewhere I have never been and somewhere that hopefully Edward could be outside and no one would be around to care. Sure enough, after landing Edward handing me my passport and we went through customs and finally I was able to see where we were, Barbados. "Wow!" I turned to Edward and yelped as I threw myself into his arms; "whoa, wait a minute love!" he said laughing as he gently pulled my arms away from his neck. "We have one more boat ride and then we are finally alone."

I was ecstatic. All alone, on a beach, with Edward. This was turning out to be the best vacation already and we haven't even arrived. As we got out of the cab and walked towards the coast line my heart stopped in my chest. A sail boat sat there waiting; "this is for us?" I whispered.

Edward smiled and took my hand, helping me up the boat steps and throwing our bags in as well. "Yes my love, this is the first part of your dream come true. I know you have always wanted to sail." Tears welled in my eyes as I realized that Edward truly has listened to every word, every conversation no matter how little, he paid attention to. Yes I really always have wanted to sail, I never thought I would be able to though; and certainly not with someone like my Edward.

We took off in the sail boat, Edward offering me a glass of champagne that I toasted with and enjoyed as he sailed us into the ocean and towards a light that I was already guessing to myself was our final spot. I looked up to my companion, my love, and realized how lucky I truly was. The wind was blowing gently in my face and the waves from the boat were causing some splashes of water droplets to hit my skin, a small shiver going through my body but one that Edward didn't miss of course. "Just a couple minutes Bella!" What he didn't realize or notice is that I would have spent eternity with a slight shiver to continue doing exactly what I was with exactly who I was with for as long as possible.

"This is our island Bella," he said as he was unloading our few bags of luggage and helping me over the rocks. I looked up to him unsure of what he meant. Seeing my confusion he smiled widely and further explained with "well this is the Cullen family island. That is as specific as a name we have for it now anyway." All I could do was shake my head a little in amazement and decide to just go with it. Of course they have their own island I muttered as Edward laughed out loud, hearing my response.

The inside of our home was small and comfortable with just a few rooms. It was decorated with tropical colors and tiled floor, the living room and bedroom overlooking the sand and ocean, the windows reaching from the ceiling to the floor. The bathroom was wonderful with a shower and a separate tub, jets to make it a Jacuzzi and candles and bubble bath surrounding the triangle shaped tub. It was perfect; all of it. "Oh Edward" I exclaimed as tears for the second time that day threatened to spill over. But this time it was for being so happy; I couldn't imagine anything more; well I guess that would depend on what he had planned for the rest of the night.

I turned around to find Edward wearing only his boxers and grinning at me sheepishly. "I didn't know if you were tired or not love but the ocean water feels wonderful, if you would like we could take a swim together."

I took a moment to remember to breathe and close my mouth before answering "yes…yes of course we can do that," I stammered, still not believing how gorgeous the man standing in front of me was. I quickly shimmied out of my dress and it was Edwards' turn to drop his mouth in wonderment. Wearing my panties and bra I walked towards him and placed my hands on his shoulders, causing him to harden when my stomach touched his bare stomach and my breasts touched his chest. A slight moan came from his mouth and I smiled before turning him around and pushing him out the door. "Last one in the water gets dunked!" I yelled as I raced out of the living room and into the sandy water. Edward was right; the water was warm and beautiful. The moon shown so brightly and reflected off the water and his skin.

He swam up to me and wrapped his cold arms around my waist, a mischievous grin spreading across his face. Before I could object he pulled us both under the water, kissing me full on the mouth before releasing me. I laughed and waited for him to come up. Minutes went by as I lay on my back, still waiting for my love when he finally popped up a few feet in front of me. In his hands was the most beautiful shell I have ever seen; the pink inside of the shell was brilliant and perfect, the outside was shaped like an oyster shell but larger. "I decided to swim to the bottom and see what I could find" Edward stated as he started to swim towards me. I marveled at the way his shoulders looked as he swam, so beautiful yet I knew he was by far the most dangerous creature in the sea.

I leaned back into him as he floated and we made our way slowly back to the shore. I realized how exhausted I truly was and looked forward to a shower and some comfortable pajamas. He ran up ahead of me and by the time I walked in the bathroom door he had a glass of water, candles lit and the tub full of bubbles. I smiled and undressed while he looked away and sank down into the tub, relishing in the clean feeling I had and the relaxed mode my thoughts were. I allowed myself plenty of time in there and when I got out of the tub there was a fluffy white towel to wrap myself in. I skipped over to the bed where Edward laid and he opened his arms up for me where I eagerly crawled into. As I fell asleep to his even breathing I kept wondering if this was the most perfect day I have ever had. I must have mumbled this out loud because I swore I heard Edward laugh lightly and say, "Just wait until tomorrow."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

****OK folks here it is…. The finale to my story. Now who knows, maybe there will be a sequel, guess we'll see! I own no Twilight characters but thank S.M. deeply to let us borrow them for our own personal stories. **

I woke up early the next morning, my stomach rumbling as Edward played with my hair absentmindedly. "Good morning gorgeous, how did you sleep?" I looked up at him with my sleepy eyes and grinned, feeling better than I had in a long time.

"Wonderful," I said as I got out of bed and grabbed a dress that Alice had begged me to pack. As I went into the bathroom I also decided to grab my swim suit, who knew what we would be up to today! I came back out feeling refreshed and Edward had already gotten dressed for the day; his turquoise shirt making his amber eyes look all the more like melted butterscotch and his sunglasses pushed up on his head, causing his hair to go in many different directions. My heart fluttered just by looking at him and Edward couldn't help the cocky grin that spread across his face when he realized it was from me staring at him. "Come on, let's get you some breakfast."  
We walked in towards the kitchen where there was an assortment of bagels, juice, coffee and makings for omelets. My stomach began a constant noise as I took in all the delicious food and so I began with the coffee, pursing my lips in distaste initially. "Oh yes, I should have told you. The coffee here is much stronger than you're used to, much more potent."

"Gee thanks for the warning" I mumbled but not really grumpy about it, how could I be? After all, I continued to have my angel by my side and it was gorgeous out. The possibilities of what we could do today were endless and as I planned out my entire day a plate of fruit and a bagel was set in front of me. "Thank you love" I said.

"You seem to be deep in thought; did you have anything you really wanted to do today?" Edward asked, al the while looking at me interestingly while I ate my "human food."

"Well…." I began; "I have never been jet skiing before, would that be a possibility?" "Or Kayaking or snorkeling?" As the list of things I had come up with began pouring out of my mouth Edward began to laugh, "Yes dear, we can do all of that!"

I clapped my hands in glee and emptied my cup and cleaned the dishes quickly, wanting to get an early start on the eventful day. As we headed out the door Edward yelled he forgot our camera so I went on ahead of him, eager to feel the sand between my toes and the warmth of the sun on my skin. A cool touch broke me out of my day dreaming and Edward's hand wrapped around mine as we set off to first find the Kayaks as the water may have been a bit too cool still for a swim. Not like it would have mattered to him as much but always being the thoughtful or as I thought, overprotective one, Edward wanted to wait until it was at least mid morning before we began all the water adventures.

Kayaking was easy when you were a vampire with unbelievable strength but for me, someone who hardly worked out and never before kayaked in an ocean, it was a bit more difficult. Edward was always patient though, getting ahead of me but then patiently waiting for me to catch up and he not once offered to help, knowing it would bother me. We finally came to a floating dock that we tied our kayaks to and with Edwards' help we climbed up onto to relax for a bit. The only word to come out of my mouth was "wow." The water was crystal blue, I could see all the way to the bottom and it had to be plenty deep; there was nothing around us, any noise or people or buildings. Just the two of us and the water. On the dock however was a snorkel set; I looked to Edward curiously and in response he said "well, I don't need one so I came out here early to get you set up." I smiled and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips in appreciation before I set to figure out how to get the gear on.

I will admit there was a tad bit of jealousy seeing Edward so at ease in the water. I was clumsy and panicking, the feeling of having something in my mouth and over my eyes and feet was causing me to be claustrophobic. Edward on the other hand, glided through the water, diving and swimming with complete comfort. I was glad he was having fun though; it is not often I get to see him so relaxed so I didn't really mind. Besides, I knew that the next part of our day would be fun so I dealt with the little bit of grief I was giving myself over my lack of snorkeling skills and decided to just enjoy it. There was coral everywhere; pink and white and green coral in all shapes and sizes stuck out from the sand and allowed for some great views of the wildlife. There was fish of all colors that were incredible to look at; zebra looking ones and blue and yellow ones, some that looked like they literally glowed; of course as soon as Edward came around the fish swam for safety as fast as their fins would take them causing Edward to laugh and get a mouthful of ocean water. I laughed along with him which only put me in the midst of a coughing spell so we both sputtered to the top of the water again and onto the warmth of the dock.

The sun was high in the sky and I touched Edward's sparkling skin as if it disappear; I was gentle and stroking his arms, his chest, his collar bone as he closed his eyes and sighed every now and then. Not realizing how much time had gone by my stomach made us realize it quickly when it made a loud noise. Breaking Edward's relaxed state he jerked his eyes opened and stared at me before laughing. "All right Bella, lunch time for now and then we will come back out."

We took the kayaks back towards shore and as I lay out on a towel to catch some sunrays Edward went to fetch lunch. I soon heard a clicking noise and looked up with one eye to see him snapping photos of me; "Edward!" I squealed, "It's my turn!" We chased each other with the camera for a bit, taking silly shots of each other and one picture that I was sure would turn out to be amazing; a picture of the two of us with our backs on the ocean and the sunlight hitting us. Again I wondered if it would be beautiful or if it would look like a sun was standing next to me; I didn't know if I would really mind if that was the case.

Lunch was very light and simple, some cucumber sandwiches and fruit, along with a delicious banana virgin daiquiri that Edward himself made. After we cleaned up and my stomach was well rested we decided to test our luck on the Jet Ski. We shared one since I myself had never ridden and knowing my clumsiness it wouldn't have ended well if I had my own.

The experience was thrilling. The way I felt when I was in the front, controlling the Jet Ski and driving it across the ocean was carefree and I made a mental note to myself that we definitely had to get one of these for me too. When Edward was driving I could feel his muscles flexing as he drove, careful to not go as fast around the corners but testing the limits of both myself and the machine. I noticed all the giggling and squeaking was made from me which made me laugh harder and only made him laugh too. I wrapped my arms around him and enjoyed the contrasting feeling of the coolness of his body and the warmth of the sun and of the water hitting my legs and arms as it sprayed.

After a couple hours of this my muscles were sore and tense from the anxiety and excitement and we jumped into the water to relax, I was wearing the life vest and decided to simply float while Edward decided to show off a bit and do some jumps and flips in the air. Making our way back to shore at a much slower pace as my arms were literally too sore to hold on anymore I was surprised to see the sun already setting low. "Where did the day go?" I whispered to Edward as we walked back towards our room. "I don't know love; we had a lot of fun today."

Edward cleared his throat a bit at that point and looked down to me as we were walking; "You know how you are always questioning whether or not I truly love you as much as I say I do?" he asked.

I looked up to him, a bit embarrassed because I knew deep down he did but I just couldn't help but second guess myself. "Yes," I responded, "but I am trying to get better."

"Well I want to show you for the rest of your life that I love you." At this point he had stopped walking and my heart had begun running at an alarming rate. I looked to him and simply said, "How do you propose doing that?"

I didn't know if I would ever see Edward stutter in his speech, always being the eloquent one and here he was reaching for any words to form; he bent down on one knee and pulled out a little red box. "Bella, I want to show you for the rest of your life just how much I love you." The diamonds from the ring sparkled in the sun, the center one shining brilliantly and the ones all around it causing rainbows to glance of everything, putting even Edwards' sparkle to shame.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "Are you really, truly positive?" I asked this several times all the while allowing him to put the ring on my left hand ring finger that was shaking so badly I was surprised he didn't drop it.

"Yes Bella, I am sure." He got up just as a wave crashed into his leg causing the very nerve racking yet intimate moment to disappear as we both started to laugh.

"You know," I said as we began walking back to our home again and staring at my ring, hoping Edward would catch me if I tripped over something; "You never really asked me to marry you."

And with that Edward stopped me and made me look at him. "Bella, will you marry me?"

I smiled up at my angel, my true companion and soul mate and answered "yes."

*****So that was it! The trip to Barbados and the activities that happened, even the exact proposal was how it really happened for Tyler and I. I hope you enjoyed it and thank you so much for the support of this story. It has been so fun to write! **


End file.
